Crossing Paths
by LordOfTheWest
Summary: Ok, This is a Rin and Sesshomaru Fanfiction I like just thought of it in my head.. Summary inside enjoy!
1. The Time We Met

Summary : After a year of being with her Lord after her life was turned around by the sword Tenseiga. She is kidnapped and turned into a servant for this dark demon. Not Naraku though, but he is in the story. After 10 long years she finally had formulated a plan to escape and when she does she goes out to find her Lord once more. But when she and he finally cross paths, several years before while she was gone as the Imp demon Jaken explains. Sesshomaru-sama had suffered a deadly attack that had made him lose most of his memories. But sense Rin was gone he couldn't remember her as the years went by of her absence he learned everything about himself, but her. Or does he?

I do not own any Inuyasha Characters but I do own the characters that are made up by me for this story.

Crossing Paths

Chapter 1 : The Time We Met

The day was bright and shining as the sun hit threw the trees of the forest like it was some magical fairy tale. The wind gently brushing thew the trees creating a scene that would make any stressed mind relax.

A little girl walked threw the forest paths and off paths in the grass feeling the greens threw her toes as she skipped along happily free from her village for at least a few hours. Plus it wasn't like they cared.

The little girl walked closer to these trees and bushes as she saw some mushrooms that weren't poisonous to humans so she went and picked some but as she was picking her dinner she heard gasping and panting as if they couldn't breath. The little girl looked past the bushes behind some trees seeing a white figure laying on there back turned away from her. They had silver hair and it was REALLY long. The girl walked out past the bushes as she soon was eye to eye with a demon.

She wasn't exactly eye to eye. But the two met eye contact as the demon growled and hissed with red eyes glowing in anger and yet distress. The young girl gulped as she slowly walked from her shield of the tree and stepped forward towards the demon.

He was a he...The girl found out as she seen him up close. But far away his long hair was a bit deceiving. He was badly hurt but what ran threw the girls mind was 'Is he alone?' That was it, but she was determined to help..She pour some water atop of the demon's head as he hissed again and turned his face away from the human as he huffed acting like she wasn't there. But the girl did not care, she was used to it.

The little girl soon walked off but before hand she took a Good look at the demon she had vowed to take care of. He was tall and had a furry tail thing around his fallen body his shirt and kimono pants were white and he had patterns on his sleeves and his left shoulder. But that left shoulder was cut open with a wound and the black armor she had no chance to know what it looked like as it was shattered half way. He had a yellow sash obi and this one lone sword that looked like it was never used. He had these shoes that she had never seen before. In fact only sandals were seen in her village while this man had these boot like shoes on his feet. But she just guessed that demons just had a more classy like life as she still wondered of where his family or friends were at. But she hoped he would get better as only Kami knew what the villagers would do.

The little girl slepted in an old hut as she tossed and turned in the night like she usually did. Her dreams haunted by nightmares that never wanted to leave her mind. She would whimper and cry silently in her sleep as the girl was Mute. She had always been sense she had been very small. But she wasn't a weakling, she was strong.. But seeing the horrors of her bloody lonely past always made her feel all the lonelier.

But the girl finally found sleep late in the night as the winds blew and she covered herself up with an old tattered blanket as she shivered to keep her small form warm.

That morning was a good day as she hoped her patient was feeling better but as her heart felt the loneliness in her life she secretly wished that hew as still there needing her help.

She walked over to where she had found the demon the other day as she had food in her hands on a leaf as she had sacrificed her meal to try and help this demon. She saw him asleep for a glimpse but he open up his eyes and looked to her as his eyebrows creased forming an angered type look. But the girl just ignore the look as she came up and offered the demon food. But a second later as her mind registered what had just happened her food that she had made for the demon was on the ground as the demon had smacked the food out of her hands as he was looking away from the tiny girl.." Don't trouble yourself I do not eat human food." The demon had said as the girl looked up and sighed as she left him be. But she wouldn't give up.

That night the young girl was in the river while the villagers were asleep fishing for food as she had given hers to the demon she was taking care of. But the villagers were not really asleep as the men of the villagers were wide awake and they caught her...They came at her as they found her stealing fish from them. They beat her and threatened her saying that if they ever catch her stealing food from them again they would kill her. They said that they did so much for her, but that was a bunch of crap. But it scared them to know that she never made a sound even when hit and beaten. One villager explained that it is because her family was killed by Bandits infront of her very eyes that makes her mute.

That morning the little girl from the cold village walked over to the demon that she had found two days ago as she only held a leaf with a dead rat and lizard. The demon looked over to her seeing her face as he didn't say anything while the girl runs up to him like she had for the past two days offering him food again. But instead of smacking it from her or simply ignoring her he turned his head away.." No thank you.."He simply said as the girl sighed looking down as she was just content to sit next to him. She was never this close to anyone unless they were hitting her. "Where did you get those bruises?" The demon asked as the girl looked up surprised beyond belief."You don't have to tell me..If you don't want to.."The demon said as all she could do is smile up at him as she saw him looked to her with two perfect beautiful golden eyes.

The girl still smiled up at him as laughter was followed after a small sound that seemed stuck in her throat trying to form completely but just could not. "Why are you smalling? All I did was ask a question.."The demon said as he sounded a bit confused as she just left him be skipping on one foot as she never had felt so happy in her life..

When she finally got to her hut in the back of the small village next to a river a man was there rummaging threw her things as she came in and gasped a tiny sound from her throat as the demon looked over to her. This demon was different he had raggity old cloths and one of his eyes was closed and had a scar down it as he had sharp teeth and long old nails as he looked over to her." Do you own this huffel?" He asked as she half way hid behind a wooden log that held up her home nodding but it was too late as there were screams heard from the village.

There were wolves everywhere as the girl looked over and covered her mouth gasping in silence as fright filled her eyes. The wolves come at the demon she just met that was in her hut. He pushed her aside as he ran into the river, the wolves jumping in and dragging him out. The demon looked up and saw this human like demon with pointed ears and long dark hair thats in a pony tail high atop his head with blue green eyes wit no shine in them. The demon that was soaking went and bloody from the wolves that attacked him.. He yelled "Kouga!" The demon before him smirked as the little girl from her hut watched as there was this pretty little shard that was a jewel like was passed to the demon 'Kouga' as the demon that laid on the ground asked if everything was alright now and that they could forget about this. The wolf demon turned away for a second before completely attacking the demon with one hand ripping his skull in half as the demon Kouga looked at him with bored eyes saying.." Now we are.." Then the demon Kouga left leaving his wolves to kill the villagers.

The little girl ran and ran after watching almost all of her fellow villagers killed and ripped apart along with being eaten by the pack of wolves. They went after her.

After about what felt like hours hat was really only a few minutes as she just kepted thinking to go to the demon she met two days ago...To go to him as she didn't think of what would happen afterwards but in her mind watching him turn away from her she started to cry. But soon as she ran she tripped over a root that was above ground on the path as her foot was caught and she fell to her death as the wolves pounced and in one chomp killed her.

The demon that has been injured for two days almost three days not being able to move from his spot was healed enough finally to leave as his servant Jaken finally found him. The imp demon tells his Lord that he didn't have to move as the demon tried to stand and finally got up on his two feet."Let us go Home.. Jaken.."The demon says. But once he did he smelled Blood...The scent of Blood and Wolves..

After walking for a bit the demon soon found what he was looking for.. he had remembered the scent of blood from the young girl that always came to him with food and water. The huge scent of blood came from where she would always go home. But he did not follow that scent. He just went to the scent of the dead girl who laid there lifeless.

The Imp demon Jaken walked over to the lifeless body as he looked at her sighing.." Killed with one Chomp... Look at this! Wolf Bites.."Jaken said as he looked back down at the girl and then to his Lord.."Did you have any use for this human?" he asked as his Lord turned to the side about to walk away.." No.." The demon Lord said as he then got a flashing memory of the little girl smiling at him for no reason at all as he stood there for a second before turning back and walking towards the girl.

He looked down at the young dead face of the little girl that he only knew for about three days..." Maybe, I should test it, once more..." The demon said as he pulled out his sword as he unsheathed his sword as it glowered a eerie Blue glow that just seemed to sparkle as he lowered his eyelids seeing these weird imp like demon Reapers that were peaking at the young maidens soul. He swung his sword and killed the Reapers after the girl's soul as he sheathed his sword once more bending over as he keeled before the girl and lifted her up against him with his one arm seeing what would happen. The expression on his face was surprised as he saw the little girl breathing and soon wince as she opened her big chocolate brown eyes stareing up at the demon.

Thats when she noticed his face completely, he had two strips upon his face on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead as his beautiful silver locks curved around it. His eyes were still that golden color of suns and the sparkle of the night moon as he also had bold red markings over his eyelids over his long eyelashes. The girl gasped as she realized that she was being held by the demon as she moved a bit not to get away but he slowly got up as she stood on her feet looking up at him as he was half crouching and soon got up all the way. The little girl noticed how tall he was and watched him walk away..

The little girl watched him walk away still as the Imp demon she had never seen before was stareing after him also.." I cannot believe he saved that girl's life?.. But more Importantly...Didn't he say that he was going to test it again??..That means...He didn't know if it would have cut me or not! Sesshomaru-sama how could you be so CRULE! After all of these years??"Jaken whaled as the girl ignord him but took not of the name...Sesshomaru and followed the demon lord. Jaken watched the girl chase after his Lord and soon followed.." Wait! Wait for me m' Lord!"Jaken yelled..Sesshomaru walked as he sensed the human girl following him... Still never speaking a word...'So, Tenseiga.. You compelled me to save a Human life...'Sesshomaru thought as he continued down the path...

After a few days the girl still never left to go to a village even though Sesshomaru walked close to them for her to go there. She Still followed. Soon Sesshomaru stopepd as Jaken stood next to him.." I can't believe she was able to keep up with us.."Jaken said as Sesshomaru walked over to the young girl as she looked up at him. He keeled down to her as he had walked near a river for a reason..' What is your name girl.."Sesshomaru asked in a clam tone but it held a stern iron to it that said that he expected an answer. The girl looked up at him as she strained her voice and throat as she Had to answer him.. She WANTED to answer him as she opened her mouth and Answered.."Rin.."She said but it was still a bit quite and untrained.. But this satisfied Sesshomaru as he was surprised actually...'So, the girl Can talk..'He thought as he looked at her still.." Rin..."Sesshomaru repeated as the girl nodded..

"Well Rin, I suggest you take a bath.. I do not like how you smell and if you are to be with us you will have to get rid of your smell of blood.."Sesshomaru said as he didn't mention death.. But the girl looked up at him with such surprise her eyes were wide.. But then all she did was smile.

AN: That I think was pretty good eh? Do not send bad reviews I do not care if you don't like my work. But if you do and Review it Thank you Very much


	2. The Captured Maiden

Oi! I hope that I finish this in one day. Ok, Inuaysha and Characters do NOT belong to be but made up characters do..They are a part of my story and only my story. This is an Action/Adventure Fanfic along with the Drama and Romance..And also Comedy! Because there is no story without comedy! Warning: Bad Language..Thats why I put it for mature. LOTS O SWAREING! Not in this chapter though.

Chapter two: The Captured Maiden

After that everything had become different for the both of them as there was so much that had happened over the small course of tie it was amazing.

To the Hanyous and the demons all around to just being able to spend time with her new family and home with her Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama. Everything was just so much and yet she could have never imagined her life this great in all her life! It wasn't everyday with every person that you got to sly on a two-headed dragon and pick flowers knowing your safe under the care of the Western Lord! No one else would be as lucky as she was. Never.

She was happy and did normal human girl things still she never had to hide who she was. She ran around in the meadows and she picked little flowers as she presented them to her Lord happily. She would make crowns made of flowers and place them on Jakens head and sleep in her resting Lord's lap. Playing hide and go seek and always getting delicious outdoor food cooked over a fire...Life was good. But at times there was many things she wished didn't happen. Like when she was kidnapped or when her friends turn into crazy lifeless zombies that try to Kill her. Yes.. No fun at all on those parts.. But the Best part of it all was that her Sesshomaru-sama would come to rescue her!

There was also many many parts of her life that no one else got to see. Many humans would just stay in there villages while she got to see the outdoors and the animals.. Except when Sesshomaru-sama was around they were always gone. But the girl Rin didn't care but she knew at least what she could do while she waited for her lord. Play with the forest animals.

That was what Rin was doing as she waited for her Lord and Jaken left to fight the demon Naraku, Rin guessed as she never really knew who or what her Lord was fighting. She just wishes never to see him injured like when they first me. It was break her little heart. But there was no worries, she was with Ah-Un and they always took good care of her!

The little girl ran threw the forests near the clearing that her Lord had left her as she chased little rabbits that ran about smiling and laughing as she wished to catch one and pet there furry tails that are like cotton balls!

The young girl of about now 9 years of age as she was 8 late summer ago and she had a slim body with mid back length coal black hair that curled on the sides that just bounced and swerved thew the wind as part of her hair was tied up to one side of her face. Her kimono was no longer bloody as she had obtained a new one from her Lord. An orange and yellow checkered pattern with embroidered green circles. One large connected loosely to a small on on each one as they matched her green obi.. Her brown eyes shining with happiness!

Ah-Un rested quietly as he was still in the clearing keeping an ear out for little Rin as they both knew the girl had learn to not get herself into trouble. But over the past year danger seemed to have always found her. But thats what happens when your the Western Lord's Charge and Ward. Ah-Un rested against the cool grass as at that night before hand it rain and it was very nice and damp with morning dew.

Rin ran around not even noticing the demonic aura that lingered overhead neither did Ah-Un but they were asleep at the time. Someone was watching young Rin with plotting ideas running threw there mind as they stared down threw the skies above watching the happy little child play and run after little pitiful creatures.

This man that was just in the forest a few yards away hiding. He wasn't alone as he had brought his servants with him. He had long straight red hair that shined in the sunlight. It went down to his lower back as he had wild bangs covering his forehead that also covered a purple diamond marking as his eyes were a pale purple almost matching the marking on his forehead as he had two stripes marking down from his eyes he had a long slender nose and he was fairly tall and muscular. He was the demon Lord of the North...The Northern lands that didn't belong to the Wolf Tribes. He wasn't known as they had all thought that those demons had all died and that the Wolves took over everything. But they were wrong. But it was a good thing that the wolves liked the mountains and didn't migrate. His atiered was of royal silks but he had short sleeves not the long kind like Lord Sesshomaru-sama. His was armored in a strong armor that was worked on for many years before this time and was made to be strong as they used a special iron and metals mixed in with steal and even demon bones on the sides and tops as decoration and extra protection. These demons meant business. The demon's name was Kinto yes it was a simple name but the mother of this evil child expected him to be kind and simple in his rulings...His kimono were a cream color to clash with his skin tone and make his skin even more pale as his long slender hands fisted as he was soon ready for his plan.

Rin ran around chasing after a pretty butterfly that was the biggest she has ever seen she believed! But while doing that she soon became closer and closer to her unknown captors. Just a few steps later and Kinto sent his men after the girl surrounding her as the girl screamed in fright. Ah-Un alert and ready as they jumped up from there soft grassy bed and ran over to the young girls yells as she was soon in the arms of a demon as she kicked and yelled.." Fucking Shut UP!"The man yelled as he was sick of the noise and wished for her death fast but Kinto ordered the girl to be taken to there castle and be imprisoned. Ah-Un finally came to the rescue as he came charging in but soon was stunned by and electrical charge from a weapon. "We have been prepared.. You cannot defeat us.." A man said as he laughed holding the electrical device staff in his hands. "Ah-Un!!" Rin yelled as she screamed for help and soon started to cry out.."Sesshomaru-sama!!" The girl cried out as loud as she could scream as the man holding her captive clamped his hand over her mouth as Kinto walked forward smirking..." That Dog is already preoccupied by a demon I sent..."He said as Rin;'s eyes widened in horror...What if her Sesshomaru-sama was dead!? And if he was alive what if he would be unable to save her?...Would he bother?..Of course! Rin shook her head as she was confused and scared. Kinto smiled as she held the young girls chin.." You will make a Fine servant...Young Ward of Lord Sesshomaru..."

Ah-Un was left behind and Rin was taken far away by these demons! Away from her home and from her Sesshomaru-sama! But she knew... She KNEW they would find each other. Rin moved about trying to get out of the demon's grip but he was far too strong and she was small and weak. She watched where exactly they were taking her. Most likely to her death as her eyes stung at the thought as tears slid down her face.." There There little servant..You will not be killed under our care.."Kinto said in a bitter sweetness of his tone told other wise..Or it told that her life was going to be like crap for the rest of her days...

The castle that they ran towards was near a mountain at the bottom as it was actually petty warm around but it was a strange castle. The walls and sides were all covered in veins as they walked towards it quietly as they stood in front of the door and opened it up slowly. The had done something very strange as I was now night time when they got there to there home. They instead of just running straight they all spread out in many many directions and used smoke and many smelly scents before they just jumped on the trees while watching the sky. There was going to be an unexpected rainfall during that time and while they walked the rain poured on them and washed there scent away. They were still standing in front of the doors of the vain covered castle and then just pushed the door in showing a very nice indoor decorations. It was strange that something hat looked like it was going to fall apart was nice and fancy on the inside.. But that theory, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' was very true. In this case that is.

Rin looked around as she wondered and hoped that her Lord would come to find her soon and kill these guys.

There were portrates of many people that looked a Lot like her captor as she looked up seeing the man that had his arm around her small waste. He glared down at her but then suddenly smirked like he was enjoying the view or something. He walked down the hallways they were long and confusing as he opened up an wooden door throwing her in as he looked down at the girl. Rin looked up and stood up and ran as if she was going to escape but he just slammed the door in her face and laughed. "You will never escape...Learn that quickly.."He said as he walked down the hallway still laughing a laugh maybe even worse then Naraku's.

Rin banged on the doors but nothing seemed to help as she yelled and soon slowly gave up as her arms and hands started to hurt and sting. The door was too hard. She gave the door one kick with her foot and walked over to a corner as she sat there looking out her barred window as she Knew her Sesshomaru-sama would come for her. She knew it. Night stoned threw the window showing the glowing moon. She smiled to herself seeing the unearthly glow of the moon. It always reminded her of her Sesshomaru-sama. She didn't know why but she always would think of her Lord when she stared up at the moon. Ever sense they started to travel together. She laid her head on her knees as she closed her eyes as she dreamed of her Lord saving her.

Meanwhile...

Ah-Un the two headed dragon beast was still stunned for a very long time still about when nightfall hit and the two headed beast awaken from its unvoluntarily slumbered as they soon gotten scared and flashes of memory reminded them that Rinw as in trouble!. Ah looked around on it's right side of there body seeing nothing as Un looked on there left. There was no sign of Rin and tere was no scent of her captors or kidnappers. There was smoky smell all around as they had to find there Master and tell him of what had happened. The sooner the better there punishment would be. But now that there master had grown attached to the young girl they might get let off and he would be too busy trying to find the girl. But they shouldn't be hopping for themselves they too cared for the human as they flew off into the sky whimpering at there loss.

They finally headed to the right direction as there master was fihting with Inauysha ofcourse. But when the dragon came flying down Sesshomaru looked away from his brother as Inausyah then used that to attack his older sibling with Tetsuseiga. But Sesshomaru of course dogded the attack but soon was distracted and wondering as Rin;'s scent was not on Ah-Un anymore. Sesshomaru soon charged at Inuyasha pushing him away as he jumped back to Ah-Un as the dragon nudged his left hand holding his sword Tokijin as he sheathed his sword listening to the dragon spoke in an unknown language to everyone else but him as Jaken ran up to them. Inuyasha and the rest of the group all stood there confused as to why Sesshomaru stopped fighting. But Inuyasha did not care for whatever Sesshomaru's emergency was and came running at his elder brother. But the demon Lord snapped his eyes into focus of the Half Breed and used his poison whip to whip the Tetsusiega out of the Hanuyo's hands watching it fly the other direction. Sesshomaru glared icily at his half breed brother and then turned and walked away into the forest. Everyone's eyes were widened at this. Sesshomaru was just.. Leaving? Inuyasha wouldn't stand for this as he grabbed his Tetsusiega and ran towards him yelling for him to explain this as the demon never stopped nor spoke as he disappeared into the shadows helped by the night.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha to stop him from going on as she placed a hand on his shoulder.." Just leave him.." Kagome advised as the Hanuyo nodded his head and walked back to his friends. Sango and Miroku were also wondering of this but they all soon forgotten of the past and ate there ramen foods. It was really the only good thing Kagome could cook.

Sesshomaru walked threw the forest for a few minutes making sure Inuaysha was not following him as he soon went into a sprint. Jaken lagging behind and yelling for his master to wait! But sadly the Imp's legs couldn't run as fast as the demon Lords as he was short and small. But the Imp soon got to at least Ah-Un and climbed up the dragon's back as the dragon flew off following here masters as he transformed that blue orb of light around his body and flew threw the skies.

But when they gotten to the spot the demon lord had left his ward there was nothing there. He walked around to try and find a clue but all he found was some picked flowers that were starving for water and nutrients. He slowly keeled over to the small pile. He never understood why the girl would constantly give him such gifts. Jaken ran over after hopping off of Ah-Un to his master's side.." Sesshomaru-sama! Was Rin kidnapped?" The imp asked as Sesshomaru just wanted to smack him over the head for the most stupidest question he might have heard. Of course, his ward wouldn't wounder off without Ah-Un at his side. He may have only knew the girl for a year but he knew the girl was bright. But also strange. Sesshomaru picked up one lone flower, it was a yellow green contrast, matching the grass but yet it stood out...He didn't know why, but his chest felt tight and he had this incredible Rage inside of him as he thought of whoever kidnapped Rin. He stood up and walked over to Ah-Un.. For some reason Sesshomaru felt like his body was being taken over as he placed the tiny almost dead flower in a pouch hung on Ah-Un's saddle. He slowly walked down the field as he quietly thought of how he would kill Rin's captors.

AN: Ok, I do not know How well this chapter went, it was sorta weird to me. But if you liked it thats great and if you don't..I do not care. Review if you want it would be nice.


	3. Days of Looking, and Days of Hell

This is the Thrid Chapter Im doing pretty well under two days. Ok, I do not own any Inauysha Characters But I own the made up characters for the story. No offense to Kouga I do really like him, he's cool.. But must remember this is what the characters think.

Chapter 3 : Days Of Looking, and Days of Hell

The whole night was quite as the demons that had captured her were drinking sake and slepted till noon the next day. Forgetting about the young maiden they had kidnapped just the day before.

But little Rin couldn't figure a way to scape. The door was fastened shut and the window's bars were too thick and strong for her even as an adult to break threw unless she had a weapon of some sort.

Rin wondered and wondered what would happen to her and how would she get out? How would Sesshomaru-sama find her if she was here? She never heard or seen these enemys before. How would he find her? All she knew was that her Sesshomaru-sama would come for her. No matter how the conditions were. But still doubt sunk into the bottom of her belly harvesting this huge hole in her heart that made even her scared.

Noon hit threw the bars of her window warming up her cold prison. The young girl looked up from her sleep threw the window seeing the freedom was just a wall between her. Watching the birds fly. It had only been a day but she already missed the outdoors. She looked around her cell seeing nothing at all but gray rock walls. They didn't even give her a blanket or bed to sleep on. Rin sighed as she sat in the corner farthest from the door as she remembered when she was with Kohaku. She got to talk to him and it made her feel better. But everything was silent and there was no one to talk to. No one at all.

The place was quite for about and hour after noon as Rin sat there quietly hoping that they had just forgotten about her. But her wishes and whims were not met as she heard footsteps coming forth towards her cell door as she looked up hoping they were just walking by. But she heard the lock on the door snap and then the door opened up to show this broad man with short black hair and red eyes as he had a long red strip go across his face and over the bridge of his nose as he walked in glaring down at the girl. Like she was the one causing him grief as he roughly picked her up by the back of her obi and draged her out. The backs of her feet dragging on the rough floor.

Rin didn't cry as she was taught to be strong and to not show fear. Even at this age, she had to make her Lord proud that she didn't beg. Rin learned much from being kidnapped and almost killed many many times. But she knew her Sesshomaru-sama will save her! Thats all she thought of and the thought made her happy even in this kind of situation as she didn't realize she was being dragged into a room Full of demons as she soon felt her body stop as she blinked and looked around seeing all of the demons around her. She wasn't afraid...Nothing was as scary as Wolves and Bandits.

Kinto sat at the head of the table they all sitting on there knees as they all glared and gave Rin disgusting looks all wondering why Kinto chose to steal such a filthy little human.

"Finally the Lord of the West's Wad decides to join us.." Kinto announced as everyone of the demons looked over at Kinto like he was like some fucking mad man! Was he truly serious?.." This?, This is Sesshomaru's...?" A demon asked as he could not finish his words as he looked back to the girl.." I heard that Sesshomaru, like his father Inu No Tashio had a weakness for humans. But a little girl?..Why?" A demon asked as Kinto shook his head.." I do not know why that Mutt had a human girl with him...But I DO know this will be his downfall." Kinto said as he grinned.." We will take over the West and the Snake demons will rain over these lands once again! And more!"Kinto yelled as he was quite proud of himself for this. The other demons cheered at their moment as they all calmed down after it as Kinto signaled the little girl to be brought to him. Rin was roughly pushed over to the demon as she fell to her knees. Kinto held up her chin.." Yes.. I was right, you WILL make a perfect slave. And your dear Lord cannot save you...Ever.." Kinto said as he grinned at his triumphed. Rin didn't look at him as she had her eyes fixed on the side as Kinto gave her a displeased look but just shoved her face away from him as Rin made an 'Ouff' sound as she landed on the floor. " Worthless thing.. The only good you would be is to clean..."Kinto said as if he was looking for something else. But he just signaled his guard to take the girl away as he still sat there refiling his plans to his men. Rin only saw him laugh before she left the room and was thrown into the cell once more. That was her first day. At least she survived.

With Sesshomaru the demon Lord walked threw out the forests and paths that could have been taken by the kidnappers. He sent Jaken and Ah-Un into different directions. Jaken south and Ah-Un East as that was the lands of the Dragons. South was of the White Wolves and Sesshomaru searched in the North heading for the mountains. But he never seen the valleys as they have been abandoned for years. They were hidden well and you had to actually Know the place up and down to be able to actually find the place. Sesshomaru headed to the mountains and walked up them but the strong stench of Wolf caused him to go the other way. Stinky wolves. They created such messes with food and barely bathed.

Jaken while he was in the South he didn't run into much trouble as the South was pretty run down as there leader had died and in word on the road the current leader was mainly trying to merge tribes with the North. But no avail.

Ah-Un though had the most trouble as they recognized the scent of the Dog Lord of the West on him. But sense it was only that one dragon and no one else they let him off for now that is.

Sesshomaru soon after the wolves seemed to clear out for hunt or whatever those barbaric animals do he headed in on the mountain. This reminded him a bit of Mt. Hakurei the place was very eerie..But that did not matter at the moment he was only there to find Rin.

There were many different kinds of plants and such in this mountain that ran wild and hated visitors around. The veins like Naraku's wooden arms and disgusting body. 'Naraku.. This Sesshomaru will have to find you later...After Rin. ' Sesshomaru thought as at the moment not even the Kumo matterd. These demons took Rin for a reason.. They always have a damn reason.

As Sesshomaru past this certain foresty patch demonic veins came at Sesshomaru but the demon price easily terminated the trash heaps and went on his way. Nothing that bad in the North but the cocky bastard Kouga who thought he owned the world in his dirty unclean hands.

Oh how Sesshomaru despised that guy...

Kouga was only after two things in this wold. His love Kagome and Naraku the evil Hanuyo Dead! Like every other person in the cursed world wanted. He was the cause of most pains.

Sesshomaru wondered and thought of where the Heck was this wolf if he was so damn protective of his lands? But he knew the wolf like many were after Naraku. The thought made Sesshomaru's lips twitch upward. That wolf didn't stand a Chance against Naraku. I mean the wolf only had his legs as real weapons. They could not go against the transformed Naraku. He had more Shacred Jewel shards and the jewel is almost formed completely.

The mountains at this time were nice but here was still a cool breeze that would blow against his face as he walked onward on the dirt paths up the mountain. There was still no sign of Rin and no scent...

With Jaken he was actually pretty Lucky to be alive as in a matter of a day he had been chased by wolves, demons and even birds that didn't want the imp there any longer. But the sad thing was when he crossed paths with his own Kind. That long ago when he first met Sesshomaru and Left them all to serve under him. The Imps did Not forget that as they held spears and daggers at him and chased him away. But luckily he had his Staff of Two Heads, or he would have been Imp food.. For imps...Which was Kinda cannibalistic.

With Ah-Un he was actually having a pretty good time after he got past those dragons. The women were especially nice to him as they liked 'Cute Dragons' He didn't have his mussel on which just showed his cute jaw and mouth as he smiled happily as he didn't find Rin. But nor was he getting chased and almost eaten by anyone. But the dragon missed young Rin. That girl had brightened up there journey with there Lord so much. And they know now that there lord was now as cold as everyone thought him to be.

Ah-Un still walked as his huge feet were getting tiered from just the constant walking as he couldn't find a scent of Rin or hear her giggling bubbly voice. They all agreed that they would meet in one day. If they could not find Rin's scent to meet up where they last saw her.

Ah-Un in the East could not find her...

Jaken in the South could not find her...

Sesshomaru in the Northern Mountains could not find her...

No one saw anything out of the ordinary and nothing smelled like Rin at all. Not even little human girl smell. And after a few days...You can Really Smell them.

After a full day of looking and even over night last night they all walked back. Sesshomaru walked down the mountains and out of the Northern territory, Ah-Un walk out of the Eastern Lands and Jaken..Well, when he escaped the Imps he was already running as fast as he could back to there meeting spot.

Rin looked up as she saw the door open and a demon walked in as he walked up to her. Rin huddled up to protect herself but still he grabbed the back of the collar of her kimono forcing her to her feet as she struggled "Let Go!" Rin yelled as the demon smirked.." So, you Can talk eh?..Little whelp." The demon said as he dragged her out of the room and down the hallway once more. Rin's heart was pounding underneath her chest as she thought that this was the end for her.

Minutes later the demon threw her to the ground after opening up a paper screen door. Rin looked around seeing a horribly dirty room...The place was filled with dust and here was crap loads of paper Everywhere!! Everywhere! Rin felt like running just because there was so much dust and a small amount of any air. The demon looked down to her.." Clean this up Wench..Or you get no dinner.." The demon ordered as he gave her only a rag...Rin picked it up and looked up at him..

"How will Rin be able to clean ALL of this with one rag?" Rin asked as the man just laughed..

" You figure it out...Have it done by nightfall or no dinner..Oh? And nightfall is in an hour.." The demon said as he walked away laughing..

Rin sighed as she started to scrub the floors of the room.. It was fairly big and she guessed they just wanted to see how good at cleaning she was.. But the fact that she was like.. Freaken 9 years old! Didn't help anything at all. She never had to clean really. Only herself and her little hut when she was all alone in the village long ago. Just thoughts of those times made her stop and squint her eyes as she remembered those painful times. Watching children and there friends. She didn't have a single friends there at that hell hole of a village. But, after she met Sesshomaru-sama she was so happy. And the thought of her Lord helped her carry on..Slowly at least.

Finally after the hour was up and threw the dusty small window the sun was down and the moon was slowly starting to raise. The demon returned as he didn't have any food as he knowingly knew she wouldn't have finished as he opened the door once more seeing as she Had done a good part of it with the only rag she had. She was pretty good for a 9 year old.

" I...I tried my best..."Rin stuttered out quietly as she held her head low. The demon looked down to her giving her a disappointed look.." This room is not clean...Come with me..." The demon man said as he turned and walked away. Rin quickly followed.

They ended up in that same room where she saw all of the demon snakes around. There was only Kinto as he sat there. The demon that stood in front of her grabbed her arm and forced her in front of him as he explained the conditions. " The girl didn't finish what you ordered.." He said simply and plainly as Kinto raised an eyebrow as he held up a figure waving it.."Tisk Tisk...You'll have to do better then that..My dear.." Kinto said as he strikes her with one loud slap. Rin's head forced onto one side as she felt the stinging pain of the slap. Tears forming in her eyes as she bit her lip. "It'll be even worse next time.." Kinto warned as Rin thought in her head.. Only of one person who could save her. Only one she Wants to save her..

'Sesshomaru-sama...'

AN: YATTA! Great I finished another chapter. I'm on a roll eh? Next chapter soon coming.


	4. These Days

Ok this is the Fourth Chapter! I do not own any Inuyasha Characters but the made ups do belong to me and this story alone. Warning for Swearing and...More Swearing and whatever else that should be warned. I type as I go and I think on the spot.

Chapter 4 : These Days

Those days years ago were far different then the girl...Rin imagined they would be. The now teen looked out the window of her personal prison. The bars just looked even smaller then they were before. Now it seemed like the darkness was her only savior.

She remembered those days, when she was with a demon.. But not like these monsters... He was kind but stern in his own ways she knew he cared. But these days everything is horror...Fright.

These days she is no longer scared for her life... But wants it to all end. To be free from it all. But she knew well that even in the after life they would follow her and devour her soul. She just knew it would happen.

She would wounder and day dream while she worked and slaved for the demon snakes. Rin would listen to the demons talk about the Lords of each land.. Sesshomaru...That name always brought memories to her and then the fell of betrial would creep into her heart and never let go. He never came...He NEVER came for her. And these guys spat ad laughed at the fact that he never did.

But, after this one conversation she overheard while dusting was that the Western Lord was still wondering and was attacked by the enemy Naraku...After these snakes had gotten more and more powerful...The Hanuyo Naraku came and struck a deal with them to make sure they never got Too powerful. Rin of course wasn't around. She remembered of Naraku and never wanted to have him find her. She knew that behind those mocking eyes would be devious plans to harm her former Savior..Even though he was no longer that.

He was her dream now...Not real but he made her sane in this insane world she had come to know. That was all that made her live on. Him and Jaken...Ah-Un.. She would smile to herself remembering when she was young.. It had been 7 years now and she couldn't believe she still remembered those times. But they were stuck to her like glue.

Her days of work was almost all the same. But things would make her spine curl and make her want to hide. Kinto...He had been acting very strangely ever sense she had started her bleeding periods each month. She had grown but not as much as most as she didn't have much food and was pretty much living on scraps.

But she still was 15 years old and she would be beaten and yelled at for no reasons at times.. She started to think they only did that because they had nothing to do as there breaths would stink of Sake. She hated them.. She hated Kinto...Hated them all..So much hate it wasn't surprising that she wasn't consumed by it all..

But she wasn't...her nature she couldn't hate so much. She knew that Something good would happen. So she did her best to work hard for her demon masters and to not get starved to death by there cruelty.

The way she would spend her fays were pretty boring for her. She would wake up and walk out of her cell room down the hallways as she would brush her hair in her room. She only would bathe when everyone was asleep. She never trusted those demons. She would walk to the main room where Kinto always seem to be at when she would come to him. He always wore royal robes or kimonos.. But she knew deep down the guy was a fake. But she never had the guts to say such. She would get ridiculous orders from him and then be off doing her own work. Then be threatened by demons as she walked by to do there work. She was glad she didn't have to see them much. But she had to see Kinto lots of times threw out the day as he would test her and see if she did her job..'Right' if not no food for that meal time or she would be slapped or beaten by a guard.

At lunch time she would have to serve Kinto tea and his meal. More so when she had gotten into her teen years then when she was younger. Her once beautiful kimono, with the orange and yellow squares with the circled embroidery was torn and short. She had to make it loser around her as her chest grew and her hips grew also. She had an hour glass figure but was still thin as you could see her ribs. The kimono hem went up past her knees but he still never gave her a new kimono. Nor did she want one. This was what her Sesshomaru-sama gave her all those years ago.. That was all she had left of him. That and the moon, that always had the unearthly glow to it. Just like her Lord.

She now only had images of her lord in her mind. But she always remembered he main parts of him.. His face. But she always would remember.. He was just a dream to her now.

'Why didn't you come save me already?' Rin would think to herself as she broomed the floors and washed them with her bear hands and knees. But she never got a reply to that as she worked day in and day out.

"Rin!" Kinto called as it was evening now as the stars shined in the sky.. he was in a night kimono as she entered the main room like always she would fall to her knees and form her hands into a triangle as she bowed low for him and never looked at him.. Never in respect but she knew she would be glaring at him if she did.

"Rin, come.."Kinto said in an order but it was strangely gentle.

Rin obeyed as she had all the other times. Being prepared for whatever her demon master was going to do.. But all he did was hold her chin as he forced her to look at him. He turned her head to the side as he looked at her with this look that would always make Rin want to run.. For some reason...She didn't know why but she did. " You look very beautiful...You know that?" He asked her as she stared at him wide eyed.. 'Why would he call me beautiful?' She wondered as he forced her to face him again. There faces really close. Kinto had been acting strange but never faded with his chores he would make her do. But he seemed to always look over her body which made her wanted to gush his eyes out.

There noses bushed together.."W-what??" Rin asked as he just stared at her eye to eye as she was starting to get scared. The snake Loved the smell of fear as he had her against a wall by then. " You would make a good fuck." He said as he kissed her harshly. Of course this man had no respect for women they were just tools of pleasure to him as Rin sqrimed. And then used her knee to knee a very sensitive spot as the snake Lord cringed and groaned at the pain.

"Stupid Bitch!" Kinto yelled as he pushed her away from him as he slapped her and had a guard take her to her room. He hated tough girls that thought they were worth something.

Rin after she was thrown into her room listening to the door slamming shut she curled up in a corner against the wall..'I can't believe that happened...I don't Want this to be my first time.. I rather die then give anything to that. That DEMON..'Rin thought as she looked up threw her small window seeing the moon show behind some clouds shining the dark night...Then she remembered, Her REAL Master. The demon that saved her.. Sesshomaru-sama...He looked back down to her knees as she sighed and then thought to herself..' I know this place, I have been all around here dusting and such. I know all of the exists and the doorways and dead ends..I can escape!.' Rin thought as determination shown across her features as she looked up at the moon. These days everything was given up. Everything was forgotten and hell was her life...But now. These days, she will be free! And what inspired her was the moon.

Meanwhile...

'It has been 7 summers now...' The great demon Lord thought as he looked up to the moon as it stoned brightly across the lands giving the grass a blue eerie glow. 'Sense Rin was kidnapped..' The demon Lord that was named Sesshomaru finished his thoughts. As he peered over a hill onto a human village. His servant Imp Jaken, stood next to him. He too was thinking of the young girl that seemed to have always brightened up his Lord's moods. But now everything was in finding Naraku. But Jaken knew that secretly his Lord would be having false hope deep within that Rin would be found along the way. But that was too much to ask for. The Lord and his servant along with the two headed dragon beast have been looking for Rin on and off for 7 long years. The girl could very most likely be dead.

But the demon Lord still went on, he didn't weep or grief for the young ward he had lost. No he was being eaten away as his icy wall that blocked everyone was build up once more and even stronger then before.

' Sesshomru-sama has changed so much more now that the girl has passed threw his life.. he is even MORE scarier then before...'Jaken thought grumpily as he looked up to his lord. ' There has been this strange cloud Sesshomaru-sama has been following for some time now!' Jaken thought as he thought it was Naraku.. But was his master testing to see if Naraku set any traps? They only saw Naraku once before and that was when he transformed and had gotten most of the jewel and they were in the Land of the Dead.

Sesshomaru started to walk off towards the cloudy area. There was no signs of life near it ever. But Sesshomaru would have guessed his Half breed brother would have picked it up...But then again those people have been tied up in there own problems.

The area was dark as it was nighttime. But the could overhead didn't help with anything. But these little lighted specks in the cloud. The evil auras of the demons mixing. Sesshomaru knew it was Naraku, it was pretty obvious...The dark aura taking over the skies.. It was showoffy and unnecessary. Thats all it was and Naraku, he mainly only did things to show off how..'Powerful' he was and such. Even his new looks were like that. And the barrier constantly protecting him. It showed how really he was scared to die.

As the demon Lord walked closer and closer the miasma was thickening. This show that Naraku knew he was around. Most likely from his spys the Shimyosho. Jaken following at his heels as he held his Staff in a tight grip.

Soon when they reached a clearing Jaken noticed that there was no life anywhere. Even the grass was dying. Most likely the aura was too evil for it. Sesshomaru stopped as he looked up at the cloudy sky hearing a distinctive laugh sounds threw out the area. The winds twisting into a tornado like form as it landed onto the ground a few yards away from the demon Lord. Soon when the purple miasma faded away there was the form of Naraku.

'Showoffy as usual...'Was mainly all Sesshomaru thought as he was unimpressed by the show that was given to him.

Naraku, with his long black wild hair that seemed to blow in some imaginary wind with his red eyes that just described the word evil. Blue markings over his eyelids and his same smart ass smirk. His outfit was with these spiked armors that covered parts of his body that didnt seem like it was for protecting him at all. It seemed like just to make him look eviler then he already was. His purple kimono he always wore underneath armor that covered all of his front with this strange eye ball looking thing right in the middle where his stomach would be. Spikes over his forearm and going over his shoulders like Sesshomaru's but farther and four long spikes two over top and two over the bottom of his arms spreaded out behind him. His shoes looked like steal toe type boots. Seemed very uncomfortable. And then these three..Tails...They were strange...Like ramdom dragon looking like tails that seemed to have minds of there own. Fur over the tops of them as they were a brownish green color. Again, Sesshomaru thought that most of it was only for looks. Plus he had that god damned barrier around him.

The kumo laughed again as he looked down at the dog demon.." Lord Sesshomaru... So...You've followed my auras..." Naraku said as he knew just what he was doing. Lead Sesshomaru out and then kill him...

Jaken barged out from behind his master. " How Dare you show Sesshomaru-sama such disrespect! Mocking him!" Jaken yelled as he could hear the sarcasm in Naraku's voice as he said Lord. "Jaken..Back off.." Sesshomaru ordered as he pulled out his sword Tokijin. "Naraku, whatever trap you have planned.. It will not work.." He said emotionlessly which even surprised Jaken.. His Lord has gotten far more colder.. Jaken backed away as he watched his lord leap up to attack Naraku.

The battle wasn't exactly fair. Naraku had his barrier and many powers that were just recently discovered as the demon kumo would bounce Sesshomaru's Tokijin back. Luckily Sesshomaru has trained in fighting ever sense he was young and would easily dodge or block the attacks. But those tails, like when Naraku wanted to absorb his body for power they grabbed one of his legs trying to burn the flesh with miasma. But this Sesshomaru was unaffected. All the Miasma was, was just an annoyance. Also it would block his vision. He used Tokijin to slice the tail from his leg as it spileld out miasma while it grew back flesh mending together. Sesshomaru used this to attack Naraku, because if he couldn't see, maybe Naraku couldn't also. But that wasn't the case as a spike from Naraku's armor stabbed threw his right shoulder. Sesshomaru winced a bit in pain as blood spilled out of the wound covering the spike as it turned the bone white to a dark pink and soon crimson red.

Sesshomaru jumped back as he still held Tokijin but tightened his grip as Jaken from afar watched in horror and worry for his Lord. Blood dripped down staining his sleeve droplets falling to the ground. Naraku laughed at this sight as he saw Sesshomaru giving him a glare.." Foolish Sesshomaru..." Naraku said grinning as he waited for the demon lord as predicted to, come at him again. The Dog demon jumped up again even though his arm was proven to be useless he still strained it to attack as he came at Naraku only to be smacked away into the sky by a tail. Sesshomaru fell down threw the sky into the foresty trees.

After a while Naraku came to find the Inu demon angered and hurt as he had suffered head injuries. Seeing the blood drip down his face like veins on the outside made Naraku's smarty smirk widen as he prepared for the kill. As he approached though...Thinking Sesshomaru didn't have a fightings chance lifted his barrier. " Such a sad ending...But, it does such such a sad Lord...Hmm?" naraku asked as he grabbed Sesshomaru forcing him up by the collar of his kimono shirt leveling him face to face. Naraku lifted up his hand as he prepared for the slow and painful death to the Inu Lord but was stopped as he felt a sword slice threw him desolving most of his body as Naraku forced himself away from the demon growling as displeasure shone on his face...Sesshomaru leaned over huffing for breath as he still was bleeding. But he gave Naraku a triumphed glared as he smirked a bit as he watched Naraku's body dissipate.

But Naraku only laughed as he was in the security of his barrier again.." You cannot kill me...Not even a sword going threw my chest would kill me...Till next time, Sesshomaru.." Naraku said as his miasma sweriled around the orb of barrier and the next thing you know, he was gone..Gone with the wind..

"Sesshomaru-sama!!?" Jaken yelled as he ran over looking over his lord's condition...Sesshomaru only stood up acting like he didn't know Jaken or he just didn't listen as he looked up to the sky seeing the moon shine.. His eyes narrow..'These days...Naraku seems harder to get...' Sesshomaru thought as the wind blew...

AN : Ok, I had a TON of writing assignments and such so I do not know if this chapter was any good. But it's good enough I guess. Review if you like! If you don't.. Well as they said.. If you don't have anything good to say.. Don't say anything at all.. Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Things Turning and Waning

Yatta! This is my 5th!! 5th!! Chapter! Woot this is great for me at least Ok, I do not own any Inuyasha's characters. Unless you count products and such then yes.. I own many of them. But Characters that are made up belong to me and this story.

Chapter 5 : Things Turning and Waning

Over the years everything had come fast, everything was no longer an easy ride, nor was it ever fun. It was a horror and fear like always. Fearing for life was no longer a problem in the young women's life. But wishing for it. It was so hard at times to keep herself together. At times she just wanted to give in to Kinto and let him have his way with her. To think that afterwards he would end her life and free her. But she knew that that wish and the wish to be free were wearing thin.

The only solitude would be her dreams and even they were fading. She no longer could remember her Lord's face...Nor his name. All she would remember was gold and silver. Like the moon. The Moon was her only remembrance. That the demon who saved her from the wolves was like the moon.

Rin, she was no longer the small little cutie that would laugh and smile at a mere butterfly that was passing by like the wind. She was a young women who never smiled at all. Her life torn from her, now to face life forever on as misery.

But some reason her gut was telling her, telling her that someday it would be different. And that someday was soon, very soon.

Rin worked on her daily tasks like always. Cooking food at times. But she rarely did that, she was no good at that kinda thing. But, it was good for her plan...She needed something to distract the demons. But everything would have to be planned out. Usually when she is good on her chores and such the demon lord Kinto would make her cook so just so he could beat her. Ever sense she kneed him he has been even worse to her. Beating her to the point she had bruises over her bruises. She was cut with claws threw her flesh and she was tiered of it. If he wasn't going to end her life there was only One other thing to do. Escape. Because she knew her mother and father would not want to see her above, killing herself and giving up.

Rin walked thew the corridors and had memorized every inch of the palace. Every detail to every flaw. All of the rooms except Kinto's rooms were small and the only huge spaces were the huge conference room that Kinto would always wait for Rin to come and get her orders. She soon just guessed his wants and did them while she slepted and just pretended to work as she planned. And the kitchen. There was a huge kitchen and Rin at times thought that this place was fit for royals as these demons were none such. They were just power hungry freaks!

Rin dusted off the old vases and the statues in the hallways. Rin wondered who they stole them from.

Rin when she had the time would watch the demons secretly as they practiced and trained. Some of the demons had children and had taught them to hate her.

They were harried little kids and Rin wished at times that they would just drop dead. All they did was make her life hell.

One time they messed up all of her day! They all decided it would be Fun to mess up the floors and throw mud on the walls while Rin was asleep at night. They decided that breaking all of the vases and then running was fun as they heard Kinto yell in anger for Rin and give her extra beatings.

Rin had had enough of That crap! So one day she decided to get them back as she set up traps for them. But they only outsmarted her and had her traps backfire on her as they all ruined Kinto's favorite hirori. Rin swore she never saw a demon that mad before, she needed up breaking her arm as he threw her across a room as he graved a sword and stabbed it threw the very same arm threw muscle so it would not heal for a very long time. And it didn't, for a Year! That was when she was 16. Now she is 19 and learned much from her false and real mistakes.

Rin has learned a lot mainly from instinct and from trying to weasel out of things. Like when Kinto wanted to get her when she was younger. To do whatever he wanted, she did not know But she had gotten out and that was what got her threw this physically. Her mental was almost diminished. But she had read some books at the library while she dusted the books.

Now the days have turned slow and the night lasts longer. Rin was sitting against the wall in her room as she stashed some books from Kinto's library. They just caught her eye and they didn't seem important to Kinto at all as they were just collecting dust.

"Legends Of Conquest"

" There was a Dog demon Lord of the Western Lands that everyone loved and he loved all. But there was war against dragons. The West was a glorious place that everything was put in place as if the Gods asked it to. The Dog lord had a wife and son. The Lord had three swords, Sounga, Tetsuseiga, and Tenseiga." Tenseiga? Where have I heard of that before? Hmmm, must be famous swords...' Rin thought as she read on. " He would protect his lands and family with swords at all costs even put his life endangered all times of the day and night. The Lord's son was heir and had trained all during the Lord's time as war was coming and the Demon Lord wanted his heir ready. The son was taught to hate and to be cold and numb at all enemys and threats and was shown that emotions were useless and emotions only lead to death. The demon Lord did not realize how, literal his son was and so didn't realize how cold his son had become. Although powerful, his son did not realize that love, and emotion that was never taught to the boy was the most strongest power anyone could have. But the son, as he was stubborn and was taught otherwise ignored it all. Sense his mother died, wife of the Demon Lord in the middle of the son's training it just had mad him worse. And then his mother replaced by the very thing there clan and heritage forbidden. Humans, the son's father married and mated a human. This just made the son very cold and numb inside. Soon after he found out that the human was carrying child and everything changed. The son casted himself away from his Lord Father as the demon lord nor cared as the son thought. Soon after the child of the Demon Lord, the second son was about to be born, a Hanuyo. The son had hated his father but knowing that a human and a demon wit his father's blood ran threw the child's veins sickened him. But, he had respected his father far too much to do a thing. Then the dragons attacked and the Demon Lord was attacked. Almost to the point of death, the demon lord sought to see his new son born. Knowing well his heir and proud son would soon be Lord. But unknown to the son the Demon lord was proud. The son always in raged for his father's actions. The demon Lord soon went to his wife mate as she was having baby. The son and him had talked few words. But no one knows what had happened between the two. But all knows that the Demon Lord died. The son in grief only secretly as he was too prideful for such things to show. The New demon Lord The Killing Perfection shunned all emotions forever into his heart never to be refiled again. Only rumors say that the demon Lord has changed at heart after 200 years but most are unsure. The demon Lord still strives today."

Rin stared at the pages and continued reading it as she paid no mind to it as it was just a story. And stories and such were not real. Not of demon Lords especially demon lords in love with Humans..

Rin snorted a bit at the thought as she closed the book laying it down to the ground and going to sleep. The next day was going to be big for her..

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha and his gang all decided to take a rest as they all were still after Naraku. The demon had hid himself well Kagome was now grown up and still went to the Feudal era but failed all of her schooling so she just dropped out.

Her mother wasn't pleased, not at all.

Shippo as a demon child hadn't changed much as he had many years to come before he was ever going to get taller.

Sango and Miroku still are in courtship but sadly because of Naraku they still haven't gone another level in there relation ship as the monk Continues to grope and touch other women. Mainly to get Sango jealous and give him attention. But they would have their moments.

Kilara was still with them the brave demon cat that was in the past the companion of the great Miko who died and her soul and the several demons with her crystallized into the Shinkon Jewel.

Kikyo died long ago but it was good that she died wit Inuyasha with her instead of her being all alone. Again now Inuyasha was re-newed of his hate for Naraku.

The gang was all together after a recent separation just to give everyone a break from each other and set there minds straight as they continued there journey. Inuyasha and his older Half brother have gotten somewhat along. But he noticed that without the little girl those many years ago, his brother was a bit distant. Not only from everyone. But the world and himself a that.

They all walked in the path threw the forest. They were tipped off that Naraku was seen hanging around in the North, where Kouga was at. His tribe at least..Cave, whatever it was. His Tribe was all killed almost all by Kagura the wind witch.

Inuyasha growled to himself as he was frustrated beyond belief at how LONG it was taking to find Naraku. It's been YEARS for Christ shakes! Everything was just getting very eagdy and difficult to keep their cool. They knew Naraku was up to something.

But what was the main question that would run threw everyone's minds like some freken broken record player. And it would get Pretty annoying!

The night was clear as the sky was slowly but yet rapidly changing colors. Like how the years would just slip away from everyone's lives. They were like sunsets. Beautiful, but fast and would soon loom into the darkness.

The group all surround a small fire that gave them all the warmth they needed. The lights from the fire danced across everyone's faces showing shadows that would create the perfect scene for scary story time!

They all waited for there tiny fish food to cook along side of the fire. Everyone was quite for a long time there was nothing really to do.

But Kagome and her crazy Futuristic bag that carried goodies of all kinds always made things Much better! One night a while back he girls had So much fun putting make-up on the boy's faces while they slepted. Man, Inuyasha was Screaming and cursing when he had awoken the next day. And Miroku, he pretended to be a girl and prance around while it was only them around.

Strangely, Miroku looked very...Pretty.

At the moment Kagome got these board games from her time. They were confusing to them all. But Kagome's explained that they were "Children's" games and so they were easy.

'Clue' was the game and everyone played, even Inuyasha who was annoyed that he could not move the way he wanted to! He even thought the Dice was evil.

But, in the end...Inuyasha ended up acting like a child and threw the board up and then threw it at a tree as the board was smashed. Kagome ended up yelling Sit Many times.

The night was very nice. That is what Shippo thought as he looked up at the sky ignoring Kagome's and Inuyasha's tiffs. Shippo truly believed Inuyasha needed to grow up, and Soon!

Shippo sat on Kagome's lap after Inuyasha was faced down in the dirt for the millionth time. Shippo just wished those two would stop fighting. They were fighting Naraku, Not each

other!

The night was grand. Fireflys flew all around looking for mates and communicating with each other there secret messages. The grass was crisp as the air and wind was chilled from the lack of sunlight. But it was still nice. The moon above was waned like a certain older brother they all knew.

Soon after a few hours everything was quite as the songs of the bugs were sung threwout the forest. Everyone had decided to go to sleep.

With Rin...

The young maiden tossed and turned on the thin futon she had as she had had deams of her master plan failing. How painful her freedom would be.

Freedom was Death.

She finally awoken in the middle of the long night. The wind blowing threw her opened barred window. She shivered a bit as she rubbed her arms gathering as much warmth as she could.

She noticed the moon was bright that night. No fog or rain to cover it up. It was beautiful, the most beautifulest thing she knew these days. The way it was always different each night of the year. Into a cycle. Rin had learned this as she learned mainly from observing. The New Moon, as it was called, was when the moon disappeared and the start of a new month was shown. She never did know what would happen to the moon on those nights.

As she stared up at the moon she slowly drifted back to sleep as she dreamed of nights when she would be able to see the moon, without bars.

That morning was maybe the most important beginning she will ever realize. Rin hoped out of her futon as she dressed into her new kimono she stashed a while back. She would wear her old kimono underneath but it was Too reviling for her to just wear that.

Kinto had given her, her chores and told her what he had expected and then sent her away after he threated he with no food given to her if she failed.

This was Just what she wanted, all the time for a few months she had slacked on her work to make it seem like she was horrible at her jobs. But today she decided to kick it up a knotch and actually beat the times and clean up and dust the place. She did everything he had asked.

The place was spotless. Any REAL Lord would love this place!

Rin wiped her brow as she was sweating and tiered. But she still had to carry on with her plan.

Kinto had called her in and watched as she was tiered..He grinned to himself as he walked up to her and back handed her watching the young women fall back. She did not cry, which was what he had wanted. But at least she was a bit submissive. Finally.

He walked around testing with white glove and all, with everything, surprisingly clean and perfect he walked back to the room where he met Rin who was smirking at him, confident at her work.

"Wipe that smile off of your face. You chores are not done yet.."Kinto said as Rin faked a surprised look furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, you will cook us All dinner...If it sucks..Well...,You know the punishment." Kinto said as he smirked at her. Rin only glared as she walked over to the kitchen. Her expression was upset.

But her mind was celebrating. This was in the bag.

After about an hour later, Rin didn't have to try hard. There was smoke and her food was burning! But she used a fan to spread the smoke. She had closed the door covering her mouth and noes with a cloth to protect her lungs as she filled up the room with a dark gray smoke that clogged the air with it's burnt taste.

Then she finally opened up the doors pushing the smoke out of the room with her fan. The food well burnt and crispy!

"What is going on!?" Kinto yelled as the room filled up with the suffocating smoke!

Rin ran, she knew just where the exists were and before she left she went into Kinto's study grabbing a sword from his display case and then closed the door behind her as she ran threw the one place they wouldn't guess she would leave from. The very front door.

The guards had left as they went to get Kinto afraid he would die from the smoke poisoning him or something.

Rin, she felt...She felt alive! She just continued to run as she smelled the fresh air..She soon stopped after she had run far enough. They wouldn't come looking for her for a while.

She walked along the path but soon realized that that was a bad idea and she walked off path into the forest.

She listened to the birds chirping in the trees and saw all of the colors of the forest. Smelling fresh air and walking on green grass...It was the best thing to her. Her eyes started to tear up.

Life was turning for her so fast. She felt free but not completely yet. She started to walk a bit faster as she had to make sure they didn't find her.

After a REAL bath in a river she had passed she walked along threw the forest with her sword that she claimed.

And that night she saw it...She SAW it. The Moon. The bright white shining moon that was guarded by tiny specks of light that were called stars. Her dream had finally come true..She saw it. Without bars in front of her, she saw the Waning Moon.

AN : Ok! I Finally finished this chapter. Man, I have been so busy and such. Plus it was hard to make this the story where Rin gets away. But I managed I'll update as soon as possible! Review if you like it If you don't I do not care, just don't waste my time and yours reviewing a chapter you do not like. Thank you


	6. Welcome Mishu

It's my 6th chapter!! I mainly get threw these chapters and writing by listening to certain types of songs and music. To like..Make the Fell of it. It's very helpful. It's like background music on Anime. Well I do not own Any Inuyasha Characters but I do own my own Characters that are made up only for this story.

Chapter 6 : Welcome Mishu

The sun had risen and the day was warming up from the night chill. The grass was wet and dewy from the night and the air had that crisp morning air. Not morning breath, but air that was fresh and clean.

Rin walked along as she wondered now after her great escape, what the Hell was she going to do now?

She honest to god expected this to be far more, invigorating then it turned out to be. But then her mental mind smacked her in the face so had that even Sango would want to take lessons from he. But it was just mental.

Her Savior, those many years ago, she remembered a long time ago hearing Kinto till her that he was looking for her. If he was not dead. Rin shook her head at the thoughts.

'I don't even remember his face, or his voice. All I could remember was he was like the moon. But that is no help...Did it mean he was fat? The moon is round, so her savior must have been also.' Thats all she could think that anyone could compare to the moon.

Rin sighed as she just couldn't go finding people and asking is a fat demon walked by...But they Would have seen him if he was fat yes? When he walked by?...No, she remembered him being cunning also..Were fat people cunning? Or was she just being a big fat stereo type?

She sighed again soon sweat dropping at her own thoughts. She highly doubt that she would ever find him anyways.

The wind blew her long coal black hair as she wondered around. 'Maybe I should just find a village...But, Kinto, if he comes after me, he...He might hurt the villagers...What should I do?'

Rin continued to wounder for hours as she just couldn't figure out what she should do.

She rested on the edge of a river but soon heard voices..As they came closer and closer Rin jumped up from where she sat and trotted over behind some bushes. Her feet getting raw from walking on the grass and dirt for almost a whole day.

"Ahhhhhhh Yatta... A river!" A women said as she walked into sight taking off her weird looking footwear and socks dipping her feet into the cool water.

"Keh, you humans always wanting to rest." A silver haired man said. He had his arms crossed and was cladded in red. He had no shoes just like her. But he did have these very cute ears!

"Now now, Your Half human...You get tiered at times too." A man with a golden staff came into the scene. He wore black and purple robes almost like a Monk's..But the man's head was full of hair. Most monks were bold. As far as she knew.

"Yeah, give us a break..It's a nice day and there are no demons around." Another women said as she walked over next to the monk. She was very pretty, had nice brown hair that was tied at the bottom with a nice kimono. But she noticed that the women had this Huge weapon with her. A Boomerang type thing. And under her garments were this black material. Rin had never seen that before.

" Come on, lets just kick back and relax!" A small little boy came. He had bright red hair and a little green bow tying his hair back. He also had this BIG bushy tail! ' Kawaii...So cute.' Rin thought as she watched them all. The little boy was followed by a small kitten. But the way the eyes wee and the markings were like, of course with it's Two tails. It was a demon. But still So cute!

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sniffed the air looking around. "Whats the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked around. " I smell somebody..."Inuyasha said as he then looked straight at Rin. The girl gasped but covered her mouth backing away. But it was too late. The man in red jumped towards her grabbing her roughly by the arm growling.. "Why were you spying??" The Hanuyo asked as Rin looked up terrified. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha glaring at the silver haired man with hatred as she said a simple word. "Sit!" The man fell down into the ground.

"I'm so sorry about him." The girl said. Rin nodded but didn't say anything. The Monk was checking her out as Sango wondered where this girl had come from. " Are you from the village?" Sango asked as she remembered a village they had passed by a while ago. But the girl just shook her head in no.

"May I ask why such a beautiful women such as yourself is doing out here in the forest?" The monk asked as he grabbed Rin's hands.

Rin blinked a bit kinda stumped. Miroku grinned " Would you bear me a son?" The monk asked But before anything else like, Butt touching Sango paled her boomerang over the monk's head.

Rin backed away.. "Uhhhh.." She managed to say but then closed her mouth watching them all. They...Seemed..Nice...

"I do not live in a village.."Rin said quietly. But it seemed to catch there attention very well as all heads were turned.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she hoped that this girl's home was not destroyed or something. Like most people's. " I was kidnapped by a demon and I lived with him for a very long time, as his slave...I..Do not want to talk about that...But I just escaped and i fear he will go after me..."Rin said as her eyes were not lying to them. The Monk and everyone else seemed serious..

"We'll help you!" The young red headed child said as he showed Lots of determination for a child.

Rin looked over to the child softly smiling.. "Thank you, But, I don't want to be a bother.." Rin said softly. Kagome placed her hand on Rin's shoulder as Kagome was far taller then Rin. " Don't worry, we help people ALL of the time. You can come with us." Kagome said kindly as she smiled at the girl she had just met.

Rin could not believe this! These people were just going to take her under there wing? Rin quickly bowed to them all.. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" Rin said as she sounded like she, before had lost all hope and soon just gained it back.

Everyone blinked as Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all smiled at the young maiden. Inuyasha the hanuyo just made a 'Keh' sound and moved on jumping into a tree. It was like he was going to make a nest up there or something.

Rin laughed a bit as they all settled at the edge of the river cooling there feet in the water as Inuyasha just watched them all. Shippo was stripped butt naked in the river playing as were Kilara.

Kagome had given Rin some stuff that was called..'Candy' it was very sweet and Rin was officially addicted to it! It was so good and the 'chocolate' melted in her mouth...

They called them Ninja Foods and Snacks. They were very good. Along with the candy. There was something with flat potatos and they were slated. They were like heaven. There was also this rink...Soda, it was all bubbly and it made the young maiden Rin belch so loud she thought her mouth would have fallen off!

They all laughed and Rin was having this feeling like she was cared about. That these people were trustworthy. But, not all the way.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked as Rin looked over to the Miko, she had leaned and smiled a bit. Hiding her concern in her head. 'I'll have to think fast...'Rin thought as she paused a bit before answering.

"Mishu." Rin lied skillfully from having much practice having to lie to Kinto about why there was missing food at the table.

"Mishu? What a beautiful name.." Miroku said as he grinned that lecturous grin. Sango just wanged him over the head with her boomerang...Again.

Inuyasha and Shippo both sighed as they watched the Monk just laugh at his mistake. "Sometimes I wounder who needs to grow up more..You, or Miroku.." Shippo told Inuyasha who growled at the fox demon.. "What is that? Shippo!?" Inuyasha growled as he chased after the child.

Kagome waited after a minute or so to yell out "SIT!" before Inuyasha came crashing down making an Inuyasha sized crater.

Rin just laughed as she watched them all. They all looked like a big family. A happy family, weird. But happy.

It soon became night time and the sun had disappeared behind the mountains. The girls all decided to take a nice bath, including Shippo. The night springs near the river hit the spot right then. Plus the fact that Rin hadn't Properly bathed in Years.. The one in the river really was just a rinse. But this, This was nice hot water cleaning off grime and dirt from her pores and hair.

"Nothing as good as a nice bath.." Kagome said as she sunk down letting her muscles relax. Sango washed her body off with this wear bar of something that lathered up against her skin. Kagome saw the confusion on the newcomer's face.. "Want to try some Mishu?" Kagome asked as Rin nodded smiling as she had never smell something so nice... They were like flowers.

In the Middle of the nice bath there was a little peeper watching. As Sango grabbed a HUGE bolder and smashed it on top of Miroku's head as he laughed at his own pain.

Inuaysha sighed.."He will Never learn.."

Shippo nodded as he had his arms crossed. " Yeah...That is just his nature.." The little Fox said as he shook his head in shame. " Shippo! Your turd! Quit acting like your the smartest thing in the world." Inuyasha said as Shippo looked up getting an angered vein on his forehead as he went to attack Inuyasha. " Shut up!!" The Kit yelled as Inuyasha just feh'ed the fox and blocked with one hand.." Smart ass.." The hanuyo said as Shippo started to cry.

Kagome, Sango and Rin walked out all wearing there cloths now as Kagome glared.." Inuyasha! Sit!" The Miko ordered as Inuyasha unwillingly sat face down.

Shippo snickered a bit at his tiny victory as he sat in Kagome's lap. She was like his mother and he really was glad she met her.

The night stoned over the group as they all sat in a circle around a blazing fire. Rin watched the flames dance like it was sucking her into a trance. They were just so simple and peaceful. She didn't even notice that her stomach was growling.

"Mishu, have some fish." Kagome complied as she handed Rin the fish kabob. Rin nodded and thanked Kagome as she took a small bite. But then suddenly with wide eyes started to stuff her face with fish. The juices were just warm and tasty as the white meat of the fish made her feel complete for at least a while. She hadn't eaten this much in one sitting for Years!

Everyone of course stared a bit as Rin blushed and excused herself as they just laugehd or gave her soft smiles an let her off.

Soon when the moon hit up high in the sky, a bit bigger around now as it was soon going to, in about two weeks turn into the full moon. But for some reason she had an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like she was missing something...But all she did was look up at the bright moon as she laid down surrounded by new friends and she then felt content.

"Good night, Mishu." They all called as the night fell silent.

AN : I think this was rather good the next chapter will be far better. But this is just a new turn of events in Rin's life. Rather good one considering. I'll update soon! Review if you want! I prefer nice reviews please.


	7. The Things Learned

Ok! Not that many reviews. Oh well! I'm just glad to get my ideas out and to let myself relax as I am usually Far better if you think this story stinks. Usually I need a couple of months to think up everything. This is as it pops in my mind. But hey. Just read my essays in school and you would think differently eh. Well here is the 7th Chapter! I don't own any Inuyasha's characters but I Do own my own characters..Not it's like only village people and such but thats good for me. Warning LOTS of language! And also I kinda get messed up with characters. I Do love them all, Inuyasha is my favorite show. So please do not send me hate reviews because they are rather worthless to me.

Chapter 7 : The Things Learned

The days went on and the days just seemed to have gotten even More weirder with the group she had joined. They were funny and supported each other. But Still were weird.

A Hanuyo Dog demon! Half Dog half human. That was something Rin had to get used to. And to not touch his furry ears. Dogs bite. Inuyasha reminded her so much of something. Like that weird Da Ja Vu you get when you actually just ate some bad sushi.

It was hardest to get used to Inuyasha, just remembering his Name as everyone else's were short and simple. InuYasha, Inu was Dog and Yasha spirit. That was what the young women had to remember like every freaken Time she said his name. Seriously, he reminded her more of a Cat then a dog.

The guy was so damn cranky it made her want to fucking blow her brains out at times because of head aches!

Now there was also Kagome. In a matter of one month traveling with them, maybe even more. Rin had learned just how Jealous and abusive Kagome is to Inuyasha. She acted like everything was his fault. And it was No help for poor Inuyasha when the Undead Kikyo came to the scene wondering what of someone. Rin didn't catch it at the moment as the two walked off and Kagome's aura was So bad that Rin wanted to throw the girl into the water. Well Kagome was a women. But she sure didn't Act like one. At least an Adult one.

Rin just couldn't figure out what was so wrong with the Dead Miko. She didn't do anything wrong and by Rin's view the two weren't going out. But the girl had never seen anything like a coupe Loving each other. All she saw was Kinto and his smelly servants and guards.

But with Kagome the girl had run off at Least four to five times in that month alone. Inuyasha growling and pouting his face like he didn't know what was up at all. Rin just guessed Kagome wanted attention. But Inuyasha just didn't understand. What was the guy 15 or something? Those two as they claim had known each other for Years..Like 11 to 12 years and they act like children still! Something must be messed up.

Maybe their Minds were messed up..Or kagome's at least. She is always wanting to be with Inuasha and anything the Hanuyo remarks that is bad she acts like there's fire ants in her pants and goes like some crazed women after her Jello cup.

But with Kikyo, Rin had listened in on Sango and Kagome's conversations and Kagome always would cry in jealousy of that miko. Who seemed to have wanted to help them. But maybe the UnDead women and the hanuyo had a past that Kagome wants. Inuyasha seems to like Kikyo better.

But in Rin's mind, sense she never knew what Love was or even it's definition she thought that Kagome such just suck it up.

Now there was also Sango who is a Demon slayer. That seemed pretty good to her as she at the moment hated most demons as of the influence of Kinto.

Sango was a funny women also. But Rin personally thought she was prettier then Kagome. But Rin had to admit. Kagome has some nice eye lashes.

The Demon slayer also had a love like that Rin didn't understand. Everything about this group was love drama and this guy named Naraku. Who Rin strangely had heard of. But they were not surprised as Naraku was the evil hanuyo of the Century!

Sango had a horrible past and was out to get her younger brother back. But while she did that she was with Miroku. A perverted...Monk..How does that work?

Sango to had Huge jealousy issues, like Kagome.

Sango would get so angry she would Hit the Monk over the head with her huge weapon. Which Rin was guessing hurt like crap! It just had to. The damn thing was made of Bones! Fucking demon BONES! If that wasn't creepy by itself.

Sango was pretty much the only one of her village now. Sense Kohaku, her younger brother was with Naraku. Kohaku, that was Also a strangely familiar name to Rin's mind. But she didn't work to hard at it as her mind started to hurt after a while of hard thinking.

It wasn't that Rin was Dumb, but it was hard to remember things that were only flashes in her mind. Man, it was like a damn curse!

And Speaking of Curses, when Rin saw Miroku fight in the "Small" battles as they call it. What was their BIG battles then? Anyways, Miroku had this Hole in his hand.

It was on his right palm, it was a cure that his grandfather had gotten even! It turned out the whole Family was full of pervs and Naraku the evil hanuyo used that to cure the family and the next generations of sons.

Why Sons though? Why not Daughters? But Rin didn't bother to ever ask as it was Sorta offensive. To her anyways. Even though the discrimination of women was pretty Offensive also.

The two never really Fight par take, they more like all was one sided. Miroku and Sango was in a courtship and after Naraku was killed they would get married and have like 10 children...10! T. E. N. Whoa! They would be busy.

Rin AT LEAST knew of the ways of life...Kinda.

But Miroku would always rub her ass and this was kinda fucked up to Rin. She didn't LIKE it and the damn Monk that Claims to be Holy rubs her ass every chance he gets! What the hell is Up with that? Men Rin guessed. Just Men. They all were dumb.

But when Sango would get angered at times Sango wouldn't do anything, like she was wanting Miroku to notice her pain. This at times made Rin wish she could just slice that Damn fake monk up with her sword that she barely knew how to use!

But Rin would remember at times..It was just his hormones...Or whatever they were that made men horny.

Then there was Shippo...Shippo the little demon child that acted like he was brave but was secretly a devious scaredy cat.

Yes, Shippo was smart, but not with his mouth.

Shippo had very good understandings of the world around him. Most likely because of his father dieing and such. Like how most children they grow up fast as either security or thy think they must be strong and become independent.

But when he would Chose to say stuff, it would at times get him harmed but Inuyasha. But even when Shippo says that Inuyasha will Never learn...

When the heck will Shippo learn to Shut Up?

But while Rin learned more and more of them during the, slightly over a month time she saw that even Shippo, that little munch kin had a love like also!

The kid acted like Miroko at times how he flirted and said that he would protect the young little girls. But it always ended up Inuyasha doing the protecting. But Shippo sure was a sweet talker. No desire that is what the raccoon dog said when the group all met up with Hachi a friend of Miroku's.

That guy was Funny! But it was true, Shippo's only desire was to have the cute little girls like him. NOT to bed them. Like SOME monks in that group. 'cough' 'cough'

But in the end with little foxes and giant lizard demons Shippo ends up alone and hated by the cut little girls. Or like most cases, They don't even Know he likes them and just life on while he leaves alone to be unhelpful to the group against Naraku. He IS a kid after all.

So the group would always be together, Rin guessed as she had learned that Naraku wasn't spotted for three years now.

Now the only person, or demon lf was the cutie little Kilara. The cat demon that you couldn't Possibly know anything of as the cat could not talk.

Rin could only talk to Kilara without getting a strange look. Rin loved to just be able to Talk! And hearing the cute little meows were nice.

But all women and girls liked Kilara because of how cute he was. But he also can get big and not so, Ugly Kilara was just Big and could Fly! Rin loved to fly on Kilara's back. She felt free like a bird. She never really did tell them what had happened to her, nor why she wasn't in any other village, even if her;s burned down. Everyone was sure she would get along with other villages and humans. She could have had a family by now and a husband. But for Rachel, she seemed to have her mind in the gutters. If they had those in this time.

No, she just wanted, not wanted, she had this feeling that her life was different then most humans. She felt like she didn't get along with humans.. But she didn't get along with demons either. The ones she had known for 10 deathly long years at least. But, she knew she belonged, Somewhere..But she didn't know where.

But that did not matter at the moment as she had Real friends!

But something kept ed nagging at her. Like an old lady who wanted her to get her some pudding. She had to find her Savior! The person like the moon! She had thought Inuyasha was like that...Maybe He was her savior...But, compared to the moon. She didn't really see the resemblance. But she then started to think...Was there anyone who was like the moon? Most likely Not! The moon was far two pretty.

Rin Did notice something though...

Inuyasha needed a comb.

AN: Ok! A Little short Yes..But next chapter Will be long I Bet you! No money of course but yes. I tried making things a bit funny. I always enjoy humor. Review if you want to! You all should know by now that I don't like bad one's because they are a waste of time if they are bad. Song that inspired me, 'This Ain't a Scene It's an Arm's Race' From Fall Out Boy. I always have to have background music.


	8. More Beautiful Then the Moon

Yay! This is Yakata Great! My 8th chapter! This is when They Finally Fucking meet! Sorry! I wanted the last one to be it but I had nothing, I had to make it so that the group of Inuyasha super hero type demon killers knew Rin more, I could not just Jump into her and Sesshomaru meeting.. So this will be it...I Hope it is as good as my mind keeps playing in...Like a record player!...A broken one that is... Well I'll shut up after disclaimer! I do not own any Inuyasha's characters at all! But that would be Awesome if I did eh? I bet every fan thinks that.

Chapter 8 : More Beautiful Then the Moon

Things were going Great with Rin and her knew found friends. She was happy she had run into them and not some crazy rapist or something...Or Kinto, they both seem the same.

Everything was wonderful, except when demons would come and attack for Kagome's Jewel Shards. The Shikon No Tama. It was the jewel that most said granted wishes. But Rin truly did not believe in those things. But so many did. Even just for shards of the jewel they say they are powerful.

But Rin thought it was a naive thing to think. Wishes weren't real. They never came true. Her's didn't so why should their's? All she knew was that one of the Group wanted the jewel, to use it. Inuyasha, he wants to become full blooded demon. Youkai. But they say that such a wish would only taint the jewel.

The others would have conversations of it at times. The young black haired women would only listen as she learned more of her friends.

Inuyasha seemed to not like the fact that he was a hanuyo. Rin learned this well as their friends would say things like.."We know you want to be a full demon, But.."

Rin wondered, what would happen if he was a demon.

She asked once but they all just looked away and or changed the subject. Everything seemed to come conveniently to the rescue.

Needing Water, Shippo getting stuck, Shippo and Inuyasha in a fight, Miroku touching Sango and her yelling, needing food, fire wood...Really the list goes on!

Rin just didn't understand. What was wrong with being a hanuyo?

Well all her thoughts changed when the night of the New Moon came and Inuyasha's hair was black along with a set of brow eyes and Human ears in the side of his head!

This was a change of events at these times of being with the loony group. Rin only called them that when Drama occurred...Which was, Most of the Time!

But seeing Inuyasha a human, things changed of what Rin thought of Inuyasha and his wish to become a Full Youkai demon. When he was a human, he couldn't use the Tetsuseiga which was a Powerful sword his father handed down to him. A sword that will only work for him, as Humans didn't have the power enough to wield it. And demons would get Burned if they tried to even Hold it.

Inuyasha didn't want to have to hide, just because of what he was, nor did he want to be hated by Both demons and humans alike. That Rin thought was what Inuyasha wanted the most. To be excepted by Some kinda class.

They Still think her name is Mishu, which was a good thing on her part as she just, she just wanted to start a knew life. She had almost even forgotten her Real name. Used to Mishu so much.

Everything seemed all brand new, new name, new friends, new life! Everything was just Too good to be true. It all seemed like it was a dream, a hopefully never ending dream. It was like she just floated and saw the good things in life, like when she was a child. But she Still could only remember flashes...But now they were only of colors and of Course the remembrance of her savior as the Moon. Rin never could find out, or remember why she thought her savior was like the moon.

But Rin didn't fret over it as she enjoyed her times with her friends. If she ran into her savior though, if she even REMEMBERS him if they meet, she wouldn't know what to do. But she knew that she would know when the time is right.

Not really she most likely wouldn't know a Thing of what to do.

But she then thought to herself, as she sat down in the grass looking up at the sky. ' What if I Never see my Savior ever?' She thought sadly as she held her knees up to her chest. The gang was eating lunch at the time, Rin finished early so she just relaxed.

Rin sighed a bit as she covered her eyes from the beating sun with a hand. "Is everything alright? Mishu?" Kagome suddenly asked as she saw something...Questioning in the girl's eyes..

"Huh?" Rin asked as she looked over to the group that all were suddenly staring at her. Rin gave a warm smile.."No, Nothing at all. Just thinking is all." Rin replied as a slight wind blew against them lifting stray strands of hair into there faces.

They all complied as they went back to there meals. Kagome was extra good at cooking Instant foods. But she wasn't so strong at her own cooking, homemade.

But they would at times get food from her mother. They weren't in the Inuyasha's Forest though. But they Did go there after a Huge fight between Inuyasha and Kagome. Sometimes things never change.

No, they were in another forest, lands they did not check out before for Naraku. It was a deep forest, it had huge clearings and it seemed like the trees never ended. Like the mountains during the spring time. It was around that time, spring summer when everything was green and the days were long and nice.

Rin thought that the day was beautiful, perfect for just relaxing. As they all did. Looking for Naraku was Hard. Especially when the damn baboon looking Hanuyo liked to Hide so damn much! Inuyasha would call him a cowered. But Naraku could also be doing something very smart, to prepare and such. But then when Inuyasha explained most of Naraku's tricks..Rin figured the same thing...Naraku was a cowered.

The day was nice, Shippo and Kilara both looking for mysterious insects in the tall grass as Kagome and Sango talked on and on with Miroku. Rin soon learned that Kagome was not even from the same Time period as them! This interested Rin a LOT as Kagome even explained to Rin why she wore such, revealing cloths..."So, the people who designed them were perverts?" Rin asked as Kagome sweat dropped and smiled.. "Sadly yes."

Rin laughed and awed and had felt grossed out and excited all at once as Kagome told them of her times.

School didn't sound fun though.

When Rin suggested that Kagome only agreeded while laughing.."Yes, but we all have to go sadly." Kagome said as they all went into a laughing fit as Inuyasha stared at them like they all were crazy. Which he knew they were.

Shippo just thought of how nice the weather has been lately. Kilara only mewed.

Night soon came to the all as they watched the sun set like a romantic scene. Kagome thought so but Inuyasha was so damn Dense he RUINED the moment. But not for Sango and Miroku...Well, until Miroku touched Sango's ass that is.

Shippo sighed as Kilara just watched..Most likely amused at all of this.." When will they grow up?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha glared at Shippo and banged him over the head. The little kit child cried and cried. Tears spilling down his cheeks as Kagome who looked like an angry demon defending there pup yelled for Inuyasha to "Sit" Which Rin found out was making him fall flat on his face because of the pretty necklace he had.

The colors of orange and yellows mixing in with reds as the clouds changed colors from the sun going down. The sun a bright red color. It was so amazing. Rin really loved this type of thing about being free. Being able to see the beauty in nature..

After the clouds had started to turn purple and pink and the sun was completely gone from that side of the earth as the stars started to show in the dark blue sky. The full moon showing it's beauty to the world as it slowly started to form more and more from a misty supernatural look to a solid piece of art.

The Moon was like art. But even more beautiful then any piece. The way it glowed against the dark sky, the reflection it showed on the dark waters made it all the more better. When you look up at it, it does not burn your eyes. But it looks like a trance...

It was like the Moon has a spell placed onto it long ago. Where it's beauty would in trance you to stare at it with a blank mind. Only to think if it as the moon had a glowing Rin around it that seemed almost ghostly. The eerie glow was always in the stories of dark nights and scary houses. Where the darkness of shadows come out and the creatures of the night came out.. The Moon symboled romantic nights and scary creatures all at once. The moon breaks threw the darkness giving people night. Without it no one would be able to walk out at night. The moon was also surrounded by millions and millions of stars...The little specks that were never as big compared to the Moon but still bright. But, Nothing could compare to the moon. For some reason Rin still even after all of what had happened, could find peace when looking upon the mysterious Moon.

The night was mid and everyone was asleep. But yet on guard at all times just in case. Inuyasha sat up in a tree asleep holding his sword as the others were asleep on the ground. Sango and Miroku had there own sleeping bags that Kagome had brought for them. Kagome was in a sleeping bag with Shippo snuggled up to her. Rin she had a nice blanket as she wasn't really sleeping anyways. She was staring up at the sky's seeing a falling star as she sighed...Turning over making no wish as she believed they would never come true and fell asleep..

The wind started picking up a bit just the night chill. Inuyasha's ears twitched as his eyes opened up and he growled as he stood up. Everyone else as they always lightly sleeted out in the forest got up...Kagome rubbed her eyes with a sleeve.." Whats the matter..?"She asked as Inuyasha just stared at the forest.." My Bastered Brother...He is around here.." Inuyasha answered as everyone got up.. Kagome let Shippo sleep as Kilara transformed.

"Whats...Whats going on?"Rin asked as she panicked wondering if something bad was going to happen.. "Nothing...My stupid brother is just most likely wondering if we know anything about Naraku...But he has gotten very...Cold...Much more then before...Which was kinda hard..."Inuyasha explained as Inuyahsa ran off.. "You stay here with Shippo...We wounder want you to get hurt.."Kagome said as she hopped on Kilara's back as Miroku ran off with Inuyasha and Sango steered and rid Kiara. Shippo shook as he was afraid a bit...But, it wasn't that Inuyasha's brother was...Going to kill them..He no longer was after Tetsuseiga..But, it seemed more like the Elder brother was frustrated. They all knew the young girl that tamed him and the only person he ever had the slightest care for was gone. They all understood that, even Inuyasha...But his brother was VERY persistent now and wouldn't leave unless he had at least one answer of where Naraku might be.

Rin watched them go as she was far to curious to just sit there and wait as she stood up carrying the Demon kit and ran after them as she waited a few minutes till they were at a distance that they couldn't tell that she was following.

"Kagome said-" "Shhhhhhh!" Rin hushed the talking kit.

Shippo shut his mouth as he let Rin follow the gang. It wasn't long until they hit the deep forest. " Shippo?..Can you smell out the group and find them?" Rin asked as Shippo nodded.. "Sure thing Mishu!" Shippo sniffed the air as Rin ran.. "Over there!" Shippo whispered harshly so they could not hear them as they hid behind some trees looking into this clearing.

The clearing was actually very big. That was a bit surprising as the rest of the forest seemed a bit Dense to have such an opened up area. But it was most likely a valley between forests.

Rin saw her dear friends all of them were armed. Sango had her long hair up high on top her head while she held her boomerang and her kimono was no longer on her person. But under it was her Slayer armor as she was cladded in black. Miroku held his staff tightly with one hand as he was just tense at the moment. Kagome held her bow and arrow at hand as if she was relaxed but guarded. Inuyasha just growled as they all were staring at this one shadowed part of the forest. Rin strained to hear as she stepped behind a closer tree now soon able to hear her group speak to the unknown person in the shadows.

"Inuyasha..." The voice spoke as it was deep. But just by the call of the name Inuyasha was tensed and growled as he pulled out his Tetsuseiga letting it transform.

"What do you want!?" Inuyasha asked as he waited. The wind blew mysteriously once more as the shadowed man revealed himself walking towards the group. Everyone armed and ready waited. But the man just only stopped after he was a few Yards from them. It seemed like the guy chose that spot in his mind pre of that meeting.

Rin just stared at the man that came up towards the group. He stood tall and face was held together as he seemed fazed by nothing from Inuyasha's snarling.

He seemed familiar...

"You should know what I want by now...Where is Naraku? I know you are traveling to the North for a reason." The man said coldly as Inuyasha growled.

"Why the Fuck should I tell you! Just leave before I beat up your ass Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha warned.

Then, some GREEN thing came running up next to the man. " You filthy Half Breed! How dare you speak to Sesshomaru-sama that way!" Jaken yelled as he waved his staff around frustrated. "Oh shut UP!" Inuyasha growled as the two were at a growling fest. Sesshomaru glared down at Jaken.. "Jaken! Step down..." The man ordered. The green imp eeked in horror as he bowed many times to Sesshomaru's feet. The Demon unamused. He seemed to be uncomfortable at that moment. Even Inuyasha noticed it. Sesshomaru wanted to Leave.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru's face was always neutral. " None of your business. Just tell me where Naraku is and I'll leave." Sesshomaru said clearly.

As the group talked the whole time Rin was just watching Sesshomaru. She had caught his name. She noticed every detail on him.

Sesshomaru, he had Long Long hair, silver hair that shimmered in the light. It was even longer then Inuyasha's and Rin didn't thin that was even possible. The demon was tall, above 6 feet. And he wore beautiful white clothing. Kimono shirt and pants pure white, except the red and white patterns of what looked like flowers on his left shoulder. And on his sleeves the ends of them looked like were cut off and red fabric that matched the left should was there showing the same flower patterns. He had armor, black black armor that clashed with his white but just made him look more of high class. There was silver spiked armor going over his chest and left shoulder connecting to the back which most likely held the same silver armor plates. And tyeing the armor was this yellow obi shash that had purple decor on it, a perfect bow in front as it was around his waist. The obi held his two swords. One of them seemed very, different. Even though the other one was far odd. A straight blade with no curve and had no sheath. But the small sword, that looked like it was in mint condition seemed to...Attract her. But she threw the thought away at the moment as she continued to observant the newcomer. She saw that the man, Sesshomaru had boots that were covered on the tops by his kimono pants. They were black and pointed which seemed really good for running as they were flats. He seemed far different then any demon she had ever met.

But it was his face that made all the difference.

He had slender golden eyes that seemed to be caressed by luscious eye lashes that beat even the girls. His eyelids had a bold red markings on them that brought out his golden eyes even more. His cheeks both holding two stripes on each side which were a bright magenta color. His skin fair and pale, like he never saw the sunlight. Only striving at night. Then she saw the crescent. This dark dark purple crescent moon of the male's forehead. His silver white bangs seemed to curve around the crescent. Rin looked up seeing the moon as she placed her eyes back down on the figure before them all. He seemed to Glow from the moonlight as the light shined down behind him leaving the people in front of him to see a white rim outlining his body.

Rin soon after a while noticed that the figure was now turning away. But without taking a fast glance over at the girl that was Staring at him the whole time. His little servant following behind it's master as the two retreated to the shadows. Rin watched as his long hair flowed behind the figure bouncing at every movement the demon made. Then they disappeared, maybe never to be seen again.

Rin looked up at the sky as she hadn't noticed that her friends, who had Told her to stay at the campsite were coming her way. She saw a falling star. For the first time in Years she wished.

She wished to see Him again. Because, He was more beautiful then the Moon.

AN : I really hope this didn't suck. But oh well. Rin finally sees Sesshomaru so I am happy at the moment. Review if you like but no Hate comments. They are truly a waste of everyone's time. I will update soon!


End file.
